


Аномия

by Eliza_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Drama, High School, Homophobia, M/M, Some Humor, Teen Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_chan/pseuds/Eliza_chan
Summary: Признание и попытка выжить из-за гомофобии внутри собственной семьи.Ойкава любил своих родителей, но единственное, что его удерживало от безумства отчаяния до удушения — Иваизуми. Внезапно — изменение ценностей в жизни.





	Аномия

**Author's Note:**

> Я не думала, что не перенесла эту работу сюда, однако это так. Вау.  
> Коверканье терминов в речи матери — намеренный приём со стороны Автора.  
> Точную дату выпуска и нового учебного года автор не знает, только приблизительные рамки.  
> Практика с вузами, которая упомянута Маттсуном, действительно распространена в Японии.  
> Да, однополые браки разрешены в районах Токио: Сибуя – март 2015 года, Сэтагая – ноябрь 2015, город Ига в префектуре Миэ — апрель 2016. Городские власти Такаразуки в префектуре Хёго начнут выдавать партнерские свидетельства однополым парам в июне будущего года. До этого подобные браки узаконивали примерно так: человека вносили в семейный реестр, вроде как усыновляя, он менял фамилию, и все жили долго и счастливо.  
> Ойкава по тексту — демисексуал, то есть не испытывает сексуального влечения, пока не сформирует сильную эмоциональную привязанность к другому человеку, не обязательно романтического плана.

     Ойкава очень любил своих родителей, правда-правда. Они его хорошо воспитывали, были в меру строгими, в меру баловали, поддерживали его жизненные цели, его мечты играть в волейбол на профессиональном уровне в университете, которые стали чёткими планами благодаря им. Скрыть практически одну из самых важных составляющих своей жизни у него не было и в мыслях. Они же семья. И отец, и мать, и сестра должны были понять, принять с его особенностью Тоору — потому что он тоже был их семьёй.  
  
      В семье иногда случаются ссоры.  
  
      Ойкава не мыслил мир без Иваизуми, потому что никогда его таковым не видел. В его жизни с самого рождения всегда был этот дорогой человек, который поддерживал крепким ударом по плечу (даже в детстве у Ива-чана была очень уж тяжёлая рука), который не давал до конца упасть. Тоору делал то же самое для лучшего друга, не осознавая этого.  
  
      В их домах были тарелки, палочки, кружки, футоны друг для друга. Они могли заснуть на односпальной кровати, не ощущая стеснения. Родители умилялись, что их дети так хорошо дружили. ~~Дети хорошо друг другу отсасывали прямо в туалете.~~  
  
      Ну, ок'ей, вполне же логично, что они влюбились друг в друга? Они занимали всё время друг друга, они были большей частью жизни, они знали все привычки, заскоки, определяли мысли по одному выражению лица, знали, что надо сделать в той или иной ситуации — это была идеальная психологическая совместимость.  
  
      Тоору возбудился в тринадцать, когда просто немного по-другому посмотрел на полуголого друга из душа. Посмотрел оценивающе. Иваизуми был бы не Иваизуми, если бы не заметил какую-то новую эмоцию со стороны Дурокавы. Чёрт, краснеющий Тоору сам внезапно заставил покраснеть Хаджиме. Именно этот момент Ойкава стал считать точкой отсчёта, точкой начала новой жизни.  
  
      — Ты почему, чёрт возьми, покраснел?! — Иваизуми резко вполоборота повернулся, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть пресс (эй, им ведь ещё четырнадцати нет, но какого хрена), предоставляя Ойкаве возможно рассмотреть мышцы спины.  
      — Ива-чан красивый, — выпалил Тоору и помчался в душ. Ива-чан ощутил, как от смущения у него горели даже шея и плечи.  
  
      Их отношения не заслуживали ярлыков — кроме как пресловутого "семья" или, возможно, "родственные души", — никто из них не торопился сказать что-то вслух. Хаджиме думал, что это — подростковое, это пройдёт, это изменится. Ойкава любил молча, ни в чём не признаваясь, но стараясь изо всех сил это показать.  
      Но, на самом-то деле, их отношения были правда странные. Было похоже на нечто вроде "Мы лучшие друзья, которые иногда трахаются" (напоминание: их отношения не заслуживали ярлыков), потому что Ойкава позволял себе встречаться с девушками, чтобы позлить, заставить ревновать и убедить в своей нормальности других, и Ива-чан, дебил, не останавливал.  
  
      Сам Иваизуми отправной точкой, началом чего-то нового считал их разговор в пустом классе, когда лето уже прошло, однако с возрастом почему-то мозгов не прибавилось — хотя они ещё могли это позволить, ведь всего лишь были первоклассниками, — зато цифра 16 обоим грела душу.  
  
      Ойкава решил, что хватило с него. Они были одни, они были в старшей школе, когда наступала та-самая-пора, они сидели рядом, Ойкава на стуле, обнимая спинку, Иваизуми на парте, и они не хотели уходить.  
  
      — Ха-а-а-аджиме, — потянул Тоору, устремив взгляд на удивлённое лицо вроде бы друга; хотелось зарыться лицом в собственную форму, однако от стыда это не спасало. — Ты мне нравишься, — голос еле заметно дрогнул.  
  
      Его разум полоснуло нечто нежнее, чем стекло, острее, чем физическая боль.  
  
      Иваизуми лишь фыркнул и немного улыбнулся.  
  
      — Удивительно, несмотря на твой отвратительнейший характер, ты мне тоже.  
  
      Это было...  
      вот так просто?  
  
      — Я тебя _люблю_ , — усугубил, загнав себя окончательно. — Это ведь странно, нет? _Я ненормальный._  
  
      Все колкости, которые грызли изнутри, образовывали чёрную, пустую, безнадёжную дыру, Хаджиме внезапно проглотил. Что если бы любил, не бегал к девчонкам, что если бы любил, то понимал лучше. Понимать некогда во время занятия самокопанием.  
  
      — Вовсе нет, — Иваизуми буквально оторвал лицо признавшегося от сгиба локтя и заставил ответить взглядом на свой уверенный и успокаивающий. — Что именно ненормально? Что я того же пола, что и ты? Какая разница, что нормой считают окружающие, Дурокава. Тебя не должны привлекать только девушки...  
      — Ива-чан иногда слишком красивый.  
      — ...да и не одна девушка тебя не вытерпит. Ты мне тоже нравишься, я в тебя влюблён. Разве это делает меня ненормальным? — Хаджиме весело ухмыльнулся, чуть склонив голову набок.  
  
      Иваизуми — самый потрясающий человек, которого знал Тоору когда-либо в своей жизни, в общем-то.  
  
      — Хотя я, наверное, дурак, раз позволил себе это.  
  
      Хотелось выть, хотелось биться головой об парту, хотелось ломать себе пальцы, хотелось разбить окно, чтоб Ива-чан больше в него не смотрел, хотелось крушить, прыгать, беситься, кричать, рыдать, разодрать глаза. Но Тоору только закусил нижнюю губу и окончательно зарылся в сгибе локтя. Но сгиб локтя — не такое уж безопасное место, да?  
  
      — Спасибо.  
      — Нам пора уходить, поднимайся, Дурокава.  
  
      Больше не было никаких свиданий с девушками — был небольшой, но расширявшийся фанклуб, — больше не было метаний по поводу своей нормальности, больше не было непонятных ситуаций. Каждый взгляд стал однозначным, каждый жест важным, каждое слово осмысленным, каждая секунда вместе счастливой.  
  
      Ойкава больше не переживал по поводу себя или Хаджиме. Они были вместе всегда, в романтическом плане... Трудно сказать.  
  
      Когда после того случая Ойкава пришёл к Ива-чану с ночёвкой, а тётушка попросила их не закрывать дверь на ночь или хотя бы пока они тут все не заснут ( _Да-да, мама_ ), до Тоору дошло:  
      — Ты что, рассказал своей матери?  
      — А ты нет?  
  
      Удивление в равной степени отображалась на лицах обоих. Они молча поставили сумки на пол, переоделись в домашнюю одежду — ух ты, у парня Хаджиме в шкафу есть даже собственная полочка с вещами — и уставились друг на друга:  
      — Как давно твоя мать знает? — Ойкава очень старался, чтобы его голос не звучал обиженно, а выражение лица не выдало его. Иваизуми, впрочем, слишком хорошо того знал.  
      — Мать лет с одиннадцати, наверное? — Иваизуми задумался, даже от усердия потирая подбородок. — Она спросила, нравится ли мне кто в классе. Я ответил, что ты. Она переспросила, делая уклон на девочках. Я ответил, что девочки мне никогда не нравились. Как-то так? Я точно не помню. А отцу я рассказал после твоего признания.  
      — Не признание было, а сеанс у психолога какой-то, — фыркнул Ойкава, ещё больше подминая подушку под себя. Подушка вкусно пахла шампунем Ива-чана. Простыни — его кожей.  
  
      Ох, возможно, лучше закрыть дверь прямо сейчас.  
  
      — Почему ты не рассказал своим родителям?  
      — Я... Я не знаю, ясно?! — слегка сердито ответил допрашиваемый, хмурясь всё сильнее. — У меня не было повода? — Ойкава вцепился в свои волосы, оттягивая их вперёд. — Я не мог им просто так сходу выпалить, что с тобой встречаюсь. Я же всё время хвастался, что на меня запала очередная девушка...  
      — Твоё самолюбие тебя погубит, — Иваизуми пересел на кровать, слегка приобнимая парня за плечи и притягивая к себе. — Но, знаешь, чем раньше, тем лучше. Всё равно ведь правда вылезет наружу. Я не хочу, чтобы она вылезла каким-нибудь пикантным образом.  
      — Например, чтобы нас застали трахающимися прямо на диване в гостиной? — Ойкава расслабился и игриво улыбнулся, повалив вслед за собой свою родственную душу.  
      — Или целующимися на прощанье в прихожей. В любом случае будет неудобно. Лучше сам им скажи.  
      — Е-ы-ы-ы, — простонал обиженно Тоору, отворачиваясь от прожигающего взгляда. — Как будто это так легко.  
  
      Тепло родного тела грело спину даже сквозь футболку, которую тут же захотелось снять. Чтобы кожа к коже, чтобы ощущать лучше, чётче, сильнее, интенсивнее. Тоору облизал губы и выдохнул. Получил удар в плечо для профилактики и ёрзал чтоб поменьше. Иваизуми не железный, в конце-то концов.  
  
      В итоге он набрался не сколько смелости, сколько безрассудства. Потому что каким беспросветным придурком надо было быть, чтобы выпалить на семейном ужине в честь своего восемнадцатилетия то, что не мог сказать лет пять?  
  
      Его родители не были слишком консервативными людьми, легко обращались с техникой и в принципе не были так уж стары, с равнодушием относились к теме лгбт, которую Ойкава старался иногда поднимать с целью хоть как-то подготовить родных (не мог же он вывалить это так сразу на их голову, хотя, нет, погодите, он так и сделал). Похоже, семейство Ойкавы было из тех, которое равнодушно ко всем проблемам, пока они не касались их.  
  
      Это был маленький, небольшой семейный ужин посреди прохладного дома. За столом собрались самые близкие, даже сестра приехала с сыном, которого уже отправили спать.  
      Просто для понимания: когда кто-то из этой семьи напивался, то у всех вокруг складывалось ощущение, что этому кому-то перевалило за шесть десятков. Тоору содрогался, каждый раз, видя эту картину перед собой, обещая, что никогда не напьётся.  
  
      — Ох, восемнадцать, это, это же такой замечательный возраст!  
      — Да-да, можно делать многие непристойные вещи, а, братик?  
      — Хотела бы я познакомиться с твоей девушкой, сынок...  
      — Интересно, кто бы усмирил этого бабника? Я бы посмотрел на неё!  
      — Я уже так стара, когда и ты подаришь нам внуков?  
      — Точно, детишки, детишки, это нечто замечательное. Не затягивай с ними. Да и с поиском невесты.  
      — Мы тебе даже простим, если ты предохраняться не будешь!  
  
      Кажется, какая-то фраза стала последней каплей, но какая именно, Тоору сам не понимал. По правую руку рядом с ним сидел Хаджиме и вежливо улыбался, слушая рассказы о внешности будущей невесты. Да это, кажется, и стало границей допустимого.  
  
      — У меня не будет невесты, — медленно проговорил, смакуя каждое слово, именинник, подкладывая несколько кусочков мяса своему соседу справа. А затем сжал сильно-сильно родную ладонь, поглаживая большим пальцем вены на внутренней стороне запястья.  
  
      — Только не начинай про свою волейбольную карьеру снова!..  
      — Ты слишком молод, чтобы понять, что семья только помогает в твоём становлении...  
  
      Ойкава был достаточно умён, благодарен и любим, чтобы понимать, что Хаджиме действительно поможет ему. А сам Тоору поможет Хаджиме. Больше никто был не нужен.  
  
      — У меня никогда не будет ни невесты, ни детей, ни жены, ни тем более девушки.  
  
      Поскольку Хаджиме позволил себе немного выпить, фраза "Давай всё же подумаем в будущем о детях" так рвалась с языка, что он еле сдерживался. Только сжал ладонь в ответ. Таким каминг-аутом, таким тоном, такой выдержкой можно только гордиться.  
  
      Ещё Иваизуми знал, что Ойкава немного приврёт (Ива-чан вообще много чего об Ойкаве знал, что тот сам о себе не знает). Тоору не был геем, в чём хотел признаться родителям. Господи, у его парня не вставал даже на самую эротичную порнуху, но вот спина Хаджиме заставляла его нервно вздохнуть, прикрыть глаза и сосчитать до десяти. Возможно, в такой ситуации было правда лучше соврать.  
  
      За столом все затихли.  
  
      — Я давно хотел сказать, но как-то повода не подворачивалось... Я встречаюсь с Ива-чаном, да, Ива-чан? — Ива-чан больше всего ненавидел наигранную улыбку и пустой взгляд Тоору, поэтому сжал руку сильнее, легонько кивнув. — Слушай, а сколько уже?  
  
      Иваизуми стал загибать пальцы для обратно отсчёта. Третий год старшей школы, второй, первый... А последний средней считать? Он задумался ещё немного, но в итоге глубокомысленно изрёк:  
      — Больше четырёх лет.  
      — Ух ты, — присвистнул Тоору, в шоке, как на восьмое чудо света, глядя на длинные, загорелые, с лёгкими мозолями пальцы.  
  
      Мать за столом истерично захихикала (?).  
      — Это плохая шутка, То-чан. Если ты не хочешь детей, это не значит, что должен выдумывать нечто такое ужасное.  
      Ойкава-сан был более проницательным:  
      — Почему ты не ударил этого дурака за столь плохую шутку? Я скоро начну беспокоиться, что мы оставим своего сына на тебя, а он не получит должного воспитания, когда выпорхнет из этого гнезда.  
  
      Все засмеялись.  
  
      — Потому что это правда.  
  
      Это — время Тоору. Это — его время признания, откровений. Его время говорить.  
      Словно трещина по маскам-лицам; улыбки сразу у всех такие натянутые.  
  
      — Я люблю Хаджиме. Я встречаюсь с парнем. Это так ненормально для вас? — Тоору улыбнулся, отпивая из маленькой чашки чай.  
      — Вон. Вон из этого дома. Оба! — громогласное.  
  
      Выражение эмоций у кричащей и плачущей матери — отвращение в каждой мышце лица к собственному сыну. Оно бурлило в ней, обволакивало вязкой противной жижей, которая облипала другие эмоции, въедалась в сознание и не отпускала. Ойкаву словно пробило насквозь; всё тело задрожало, дышать не получалось.  
  
      Улыбка треснула на его лице. Хаджиме при всех на виду обнял Тоору, прижал его на пару секунд к себе, тот уткнулся носом в ключицу, что-то прошептал.  
  
      Иваизуми и Ойкава молча поднялись, поблагодарили за угощения, надели кроссовки и вышли прочь. Настолько много подвигов в один день Тоору не был в силах сделать.  
  
      — Прости, что так получилось, — Ива-чан пнул ближайшую банку под ногой.  
      У Ойкавы было такое состояние, словно это его сейчас пинали, сминали в кулаке, крошили рёбра, выпотрошили внутренности, выковорили глаза, мозг ложкой и повесили за сердце на острый крюк.  
  
      Осознавать, что ты разочаровываешь кого-то настолько родного, было самым ужасным, что могло случиться в жизни.  
  
      — Ты не виноват. Кто же знал, что мои родители из тех... кто не хочет видеть дерьмо рядом с собой, пока оно не упадёт горящим пакетом прямо на них, — Ойкава сунул свою правую руку в карман Ива-чана, пытаясь согреть хотя бы пальцы.  
      — Ты не считаешь наши отношения горящим пакетом дерьма.  
      — Нет, не считаю. Но мои родители, судя по всему, считают наше существование таковым.  
  
      Тоору сломано улыбнулся и даже с неким мазохизмом над собой показал знак победы.  
  
      — Прости, что надавил на тебя, — голосом хриплым, упавшим в самое дно вины.  
      — Чёрт, слишком много извиняющегося Ива-чана на несколько часов, даже дней и недель. Мне сейчас нужен обычный ты, — Ойкава сделал небольшую паузу, всматривался в раздвоённую от фонаря свою серо-чёрную тень, замечая, что она переплеталась причудливым перекрещиванием с тенью Хаджиме. — У моей матери по жизни была замечательная позиция по поводу моего будущего "Если ты так хочешь сделать — то иди и делай, мы тебя поддержим", поэтому я никогда не переживал, что моя жизнь будет решаться кем-то другим или зависеть от чужих планов, тем более осуждаться, — парень улыбнулся, неловко почёсывая затылок.  
  
      Он, пожалуй, сейчас немного приврал — свои планы всегда подстраивал под Ива-чана, когда мог и не мог, пусть и тащил его желания вслед за собой.  
  
      Иваизуми знал (до этого ужина был уверен), насколько сильно Дурокаве повезло с семьёй. Его любили, с его мнением считались, его искренне поддерживали во всех начинаниях, пусть немного и разбаловали, но всё же. Мать Хаджиме долго не могла смириться с решением пойти в профессиональный волейбол, в отличие от семейства Ойкавы. Но мать не выгоняла в неизвестность своего сына после каминг-аута прямо в его день рождения, пусть не сразу приняла это как данность, но не показывала при сыне, относилась к нему точно так же, как всегда.  
  
      Хаджиме даже не знал, что хуже; что сказать, что сделать, как приободрить.  
  
      — Не ненавидь их, ладно? Они пьяны, они были ошарашены. Никто не успел ничего подумать толком. Возможно, завтра даже ничего не вспомнят.  
      — Я не собираюсь ничего переигрывать, — Ойкава закусил верхнюю губу, рукой перебирая слегка вспотевшие, но ледяные пальцы любимого. — Даже если они забыли, я им всем напомню. К тому же, — резкий скачок тона на хитрый, — мы тоже немного пьяны.  
      — Пьяным людям многое прощается, — согласился Ива-чан. Тоору заметил, что его рука неожиданно была тёплой, когда как пальцы Иваизуми окоченели окончательно. — Поэтому можешь сделать то, что хочешь. Здесь никого нет, кто винил бы тебя за твои эмоции.  
  
      Ойкава завыл. Раздирая глотку, рвя голосовые связки, ощущая желчь на языке, кроша зубы, а потом вгрызаясь от бессилия в плечо Хаджиме до крови. Слёзы, сопли и слюна перемешались в одну субстанцию вместе с кровью.  
  
      Иваизуми даже не мог обнять Тоору нормально — у самого руки тряслись крупной дрожью. Но сил хватило надавить на желваки, чтобы Тоору разомкнул челюсть.  
  
      Хаджиме знал — если надо, он будет убирать волосы с лица родственной души, пока тот блюёт, пачкая руки в рвоте, когда потом будет вытирать тому рот, если от этого Тоору станет легче. Не ощущая презрения, отвращения. Ойкава был слишком родным, чтобы вообще отвращать чем-то. И он сделал бы то же самое для Иваизуми.  
  
      Они были в таком возрасте, когда хотелось упорхнуть из гнезда, но влияние родителей было слишком велико, как и ответная любовь-благодарность по отношению тем, кто тебя вырастил.  
  
      — Всё будет хорошо, — тихим и спокойным голосом, проникающей интонацией под кожу. Иваизуми вытер мокрую руку о джинсы и зарылся ею в до одури мягкие волосы Ойкавы, массируя кожу головы и прижимая ещё ближе безвольное тело.  
  
      Домой (к себе, к своей семье, своим родителям, которые всё сразу поняли) Ойкаву пришлось чуть ли не нести на себе, потому что тот ничего не соображал, а ноги у него подкашивались. Крупная нервная дрожь била его тело, иногда превращаясь в настоящие судороги, пока парень не заснул, сжимая Иваизуми за место где-то выше запястья.  
  
      — Что у вас случилось? — отец задал вопрос первым, потому что мать беспокоилась и бегала по кухне от одного шкафчика к другому, ища успокоительное то ли себе, то для завтрашнего утра больного "ребёнка". — Тоору-кун выглядел так, словно у него передоз.  
  
      Чёрный юмор отца не всегда был неуместен, правда. Но сейчас парень осознал, насколько это побило его — даже вымученно улыбнуться не смог, только лицо перекосило микро-судорогой.  
  
      — Никто ведь не умер, да? — мать подала голос, когда отсчитывала капли какой-то настойки себе в стакан; видимо, данное действие её успокаивало. Потом плюнула и достала бутылку ликёра из нижнего шкафчика, наливая сразу кружку себе. Посмотрела на сына — достала ещё коньяк. — Он выглядел так, словно без тебя готов был сдохнуть.  
  
      От такой иронии жизни Хаджиме пробрало истеричными смешками, редкими и отрывистыми.  
  
      — Он рассказал о себе и мне, — Иваизуми младший прочистил горло, — рассказал родителям о _нас_.  
  
      Судя по лицам, дальше рассказ не нуждался в уточнениях, но сын даже не понимал, кому ещё может высказать об этой ситуации, кроме как своим родителям.  
  
      — Мы не сделали ничего плохого. За что они так с ним? Мы никого не убивали, не грабили, не избивали, не делали ничего аморального. _Мы не сделали ничего плохого._ Ойкава-сан всегда любила своего сына, она его поддерживала всеми силами, и, и, и я правда не понимаю, как она могла сказать такое прямо ему в лицо посреди праздника Тоору. Они ведь не настолько консервативные, чтобы не принять своего сына? Они же ведь семья. Если честно, я скорее ожидал бы такого от вас, чем от них, — Хаджиме выговаривался, не смотря в глаза обоим родителям, потому что его давнейшие страхи, которые, вроде бы, уже прошли, неожиданно вылезли наружу. А перед глазами стояло изувеченное отвращением лицо матери Тоору.  
  
      — С чего это ты так мог о нас подумать? — отец возмутился, окончательно откладывая давно не читаемую газету вбок.  
  
      — ...Я правда не знаю, что хотел тогда сделать. Но сейчас уверен, что вмазал по роже его отца, который не поддержал сына и не остановил свою жену. Вы видели, какой Тоору? Вы же видели, что они с ним сделали всего лишь своими выражениями лица и парой фраз, до этого капая на мозг своими внуками и невестами! — стол странно затрещал под кулаком, подпевая цикадам на улице. — Меня так воротит сейчас от отвращения к ним, что... — он не мог подобрать подходящего сравнения и проскулил, закрывая глаза и падая на стол, протянув одну руку вперёд, уткнулся носом в сгиб локтя.  
  
      Сгиб локтя — не самое надёжное место.  
  
      Прозвенел стационарный телефон (именно из-за газет, покупаемых книг, кнопочных мобильников, домашнего телефона Хаджиме считал своих родителей немного консерваторами), и парень уже знал, кто по ту сторону провода.  
      Самое обидное, что даже его дом не был безопасным убежищем для того, кого он хотел защитить.  
  
      — Я бы тоже от внуков не отказалась, — прошептала мама, отводя взгляд в сторону и пытаясь разрядить обстановку.  
  
      Отец подошёл к телефону, оставляя жену разбираться с чувствами сына, потому что сам он был весьма прямолинейным человеком, а в таких ситуациях ещё и агрессивным, поэтому адекватного совета дать не мог.  
  
      Мать взяла сына за руку, пытаясь согреть холодные пальцы.  
  
      — Это замечательно, что ты готов ради него на всё, — женщина пододвинула стакан к Хаджиме, а второй рукой растирала ладонь сына. — Насколько бы аморальными эти поступки не были, это всё равно замечательно, хотя я полностью этого не одобряю. И я знаю, что Тоору-кун сделает то же самое ради тебя. Я уверена в своём сыне и считаю его достаточно умным, чтобы самому выбирать себе семью, любимых людей, друзей. И после четырёх лет (только вдумайся, вы вместе четыре года, а знаете друг друга и того больше!) ты видел все его стороны: и хорошие, и плохие, и отвратительные, и замечательные; видел, как он менялся. То же самое и в обратную сторону. Ты умён, чтобы быть уверенным в своём партнёре, чтобы знать, с кем провести всю оставшуюся жизнь, — женщина ласково улыбнулась, нежность в голосе лилась через край. — После столь долгих отношений ни я, ни твой отец не видим тебя с кем-то другим. Вы, мне иногда кажется, слишком сильно любите друг друга, выдавая себя даже мимолётными взглядами. Ох, твоему отцу поучиться бы проявлению чувств у собственного сына, — мать наигранно вздохнула, закатила глаза и приложила ладонь к щеке. — Тоору-кун практически наш сын тоже, поэтому может оставаться здесь столько, сколько считает нужным. Или считаешь нужным ты. Помоги ему не наделать глупостей, сынок.  
  
      — Спасибо.  
  
      Шаги у отца тяжёлые, поэтому их было слышно ещё издалека.  
  
      — Звонила Ойкава-сан, предлагала отвести тебя к психотерапевту, что они собираются сделать с Тоору-куном. Мол, они просто запутавшиеся дети, к тому же парная терапия им поможет, — мужчина криво усмехнулся и сел обратно за стол. — Разрешили ему переночевать у нас, но завтра собираются забрать.  
  
      Хаджиме стало так по-истеричному смешно, что он опрокинул половину кружки коньяка в себя двумя глотками. Если бы курил, как мать, то попросил бы зажигалку.  
  
      — Они не заберут его, — _они не заберут его у меня, от меня, потому что есть только мы._ — Слишком пьяны для этого.  
      — Я бы от такой новости протрезвел, — глава семейства вновь деловито взялся за газету, но в этот только ради ощущения хоть чего-то в руке; на кухне выключили свет.  
      — Иди спать, дорогой, — мама потрепала по голове сына, подняла его лицо, пристально посмотрев в глаза, и вытерла несколько слезинок с самого дорогого лица на свете. — Утром будет лучше.  
  
      Иваизуми кивнул и поднялся к себе в комнату, по пути раздеваясь. Ойкаве снились кошмары, судя по сбитым простыням и поджатым во сне губам — ещё чего не хватало, — он часто и прерывисто дышал. Хаджиме лёг рядом, на односпальную кровать, обнял одной рукой, а Тоору сразу же в неё вцепился, словно паразит. Их ноги тут же удобно переплелись — им было слишком комфортно рядом друг с другом. Ойкава постепенно успокаивался, хотя его дыхание оставалось слегка хриплым.  
  
      Утром лучше не было.  
      Их разбудил сначала будильник, потом звонок от Матсукавы, который искал двух самых важных игроков в воскресную тренировку. Парни даже не ответили. Страшно открыть глаза до конца и осознать, что новый день настал.  
  
      — Завтра надо в школу, — начал Ива-чан, принимая сидячее положения и разминая затёкшую шею. Рядом с мобильником лежала записка, что родители на время уехали, оставляя их одних в доме, но если что-то понадобится, они тут же приедут. — Родители разрешили тебе остаться столько, сколько потребуется.  
      — У меня спортивная и школьная формы дома, — голос сломанный не только в плане интонации, но и на звук, ощущение, что можно перерезать себя всего об эти осколки. — Надо бы забрать. И ноутбук. И ещё пара вещей.  
  
      У Ойкавы болело всё тело, некоторые мышцы сводило судорогой, а в голове звенело от шатающегося мира — в целом лучше, чем вчера.  
  
      — Я могу сходить.  
      — Я сам должен, — Ойкава помотал головой, за что поплатился ещё ощущением свинца внутри. — Только приду немного в себя. Сейчас же только восемь утра, так что не думаю, что дома все развели активную деятельность. Но, — говоривший по-доброму усмехнулся, — можешь меня проводить.  
      — Обязательно, — Ива-чан кивнул с серьёзным лицом (эй, он всегда серьёзный), натягивая на себя джинсы.  
      — Я тебе плечо прокусил. Извини.  
      — Возможно, я предпочёл, чтобы это произошло в другой ситуации? — Хаджиме наклонился, поднимая один из носков и рыская взглядом по полу в поисках второго. — Тебе не за что извиняться.  
      — Это странно? — на слишком возбуждённую интонацию Иваизуми обернулся, встречаясь с слегка помутневшим взглядом своего парня. — Странно, что я хочу тебя сейчас, несмотря на головную боль, ломоту во всём теле? Ты так выглядишь с оголённым торсом, с расстёгнутыми джинсами и слегка припущенными трусами с утренним стояком, что я просто... — Ойкава заглотил остаток фразы, не сумев подобрать описание своих чувств.  
  
      Хаджиме оскалился.  
  
      — Говорят, что хороший секс помогает от головной боли, — Ива-чан пожал плечами, мол, он, конечно, не уверен, но раз Дуракава сам хочет попробовать, то почему бы нет.  
      — Честно, я бы очень был рад проверить на деле, — Тоору улыбнулся так, как, Хаджиме думал, не смог бы улыбнуться ещё долго: по-настоящему, без маски, испытывая то, что показывал на лице, по-своему чисто.  
      — Только не надо мстить так своим родителям, — Хаджиме заботливо и нежно снял футболку с парня, задерживая чуть дольше нужного пальцами на рёбрах и задней стороне шеи.  
      — Фу, не порть настрой, — Ойкава деловито фыркнул, отвернувшись. — Я тебя всегда хочу.  
  
      После такой фразы бы каждый не смог сдержаться или вообще что-то сказать.  
  
      Ойкава любил выцеловывать ключицы, скулы, каждую мышцу Хаджиме, иногда покусывая, но в этот раз лишь зализывая свои труды истерики, которые привели к огромной гематоме.  
  
      Тоору запутался в беспорядке волос Хаджиме и пододвинулся ближе, обнажая больше горла ему (поднимая подбородок вверх), необъяснимо счастливый, когда он глотает, чувствуя движение и колебания его стонов под своими губами. Ойкава поднял голову, казалось, только с целью увидеть, что Иваизуми смотрел на него с обнажённой привязанностью, полной чрезмерной любовью, и это — то, что заставляло его дыхание закончиться, даже если в лёгких был воздух.  
  
      В такие моменты Ойкава Тоору был самым счастливым человеком на свете, хотя человек по имени Иваизуми Хаджиме это мог с лёгкостью оспорить.  
  
      Ойкава убедился лично, что оргазм помогал от головной боли. А несколько подряд — так вообще от всех проблем на свете. Парень был на удивление весёлый, открывая дверь пока что собственного дома пока что своим ключом. Он собрал несколько вещей, сложил школьную форму, ноутбук тоже был в чемодане. Спортивный инвентарь, несколько подарков от Иваизуми — словно он реально собрался уехать отсюда, — но грамоты, прочие награды трогать не стал. Учебная утварь в виде учебников и тетрадей была самой тяжёлой частью груза.  
  
      В доме стояла кристальная тишина.  
  
      На выходе он встретил сестру, словно свою повзрослевшую копию. Тоже с чемоданом. Только ещё с племянником за руку — сына здесь оставлять бессмысленно. От них была хорошая атмосфера. Атмосфера искренней, настоящей семьи.  
  
      — Из вас получилась отличная пара, брат, — сестра потрепала по голове на прощанье и вышла. Скоро он собирался сделать так же.  
      — Я знаю, спасибо, — в пустоту.  
  
      Родителей сын не видел и не хотел заходить в их спальню — желания абсолютно не было. Хотелось ещё, словно у него подростковый бунт, выбросить ключ куда подальше, но Ойкава не был настолько придурком. Он ещё вернётся в этот дом и будет говорить с этими людьми. Но не сейчас, когда хочется всё крушить вокруг, смотря на полное отвращения лицо родной матери и согласного с ней отца.  
  
      Рядом с Иваизуми было безопасно, тепло и уютно. Тоору хотелось немного идиллии, а лучше готовящего им завтрака Ива-чана он не знал ничего более домашнего. Экая утопия со взаимными чувствами, общими завтраками, сексом на кухне и без забот о реальном мире.  
      Почему сегодняшний день не был его днём рождения?  
  
      Кстати.  
      — Ива-ча-а-ан, — потянул Ойкава, сцепляя руки на шее Иваизуми и кладя сзади плечо на подбородок. Фильм был совсем дурацким. — Ты мне вчера ничего не подарил.  
      Иваизуми нахмурился. Этот подарок было довольно... специфичен в нынешнем положении, и он не знал, стоило ли, но был готов на всё, чтобы настроение Дурокавы продержалось на уровне "хорошо" как можно дольше. Вздохнул; выбор был сложным.  
  
      — Хочешь поотгадывать? — ок'ей, ещё Хаджиме не помнил, куда его закинул по приходу домой.  
      — Хочу! — Ойкава просиял. Дурачиться он всегда горазд.  
      — Это нечто маленькое и одновременно большое, — Ива-чан стал рыскать взглядом по комнате, хаотично пытаясь восстановить картины прошлого вечера. — И оно не только от меня, оно и от моих родителей, хотя я на этот подарок, наверное, горбатился на всех работах все три последних года, — небольшой зелёный блеск был замечен в кармане вчерашних джинс, которые он благополучно сменил на более чистые. Ок, отлично.  
      — Ты пугаешь меня такими фразами, Хаджиме, — Тоору устало вздохнул и уставился куда-то в потолок.  
      — Ты пугаешь меня, когда называешь меня по имени, но я же не говорю этого прямо тебе в лицо, — Хаджиме высвободился из объятий и подошёл к красивенько брошенным на пол джинсам, незаметно доставая ключ и пряча в кулаке.  
      — Фи, — Ойкава показал язык и всё же продолжил думать. — Я не хочу слишком дорогой подарок. Это нечестно по отношению к тебе.  
      — Это... общий подарок нам, если можно так выразиться. Нам на восемнадцатилетие.  
  
      В глазах капитана Сейджо ярко высветилось просветление.  
  
      Иваизуми кинул ключ с брелком пришельца в своего лучшего друга, и тот поймал его прямо перед собственным глазом.  
  
      — Теперь ты держишь ключ от нашей собственной однокомнатной, маленькой, но _нашей_ квартиры в центре Токио. Можешь с ним даже поздороваться.  
  
      Ойкава тупо кивнул в знак приветствия ключу.  
      Хотелось ещё раз зарыдать, но слишком много раз за неделю, месяц, год.  
  
      — А у тебя брелок с Годзилой?  
      — Это правда единственное, что ты смог выдавить из себя за пять минут молчания?.. Да, с Годзилой.  
  
      Тоору смеялся, захлёбываясь в чувствах.  
      Ива-чан прекрасно знал, что стоило Ойкаве хорошенько выплеснуть эмоции, которые иногда пытался сдерживать, и все переживания сотрутся желанием изменить ситуацию, исчезнут в прах под стремлением стать лучше, сильнее.  
  
      Этой ночью Дерьмокава умудрился ударить своего вице-капитана раз шесть, с учётом того, что сам лежал на кровати сверху, а Иваизуми на полу. Чёрт, у их капитана действительно тяжёлая рука, хотя об этом все знали, смотря на невероятные подачи, но всё прочувствовать это вот так не хотелось.  
  
      С утра Ойкава проснулся раньше будильника — это чертовски нервировало — и решил воспользоваться моментом. Усы Ива-чану не шли, какие бы не пытался нарисовать парень, но все получились слишком неподходящие. Зато брови здоровски вышли.  
  
      Хаджиме ведь тоже сложно, да? Он же не чувствовал себя виноватым, да? Потому что они оба не виноваты. Это не проигрыш Шираторизаве, где вина по чуть-чуть ложится на плечи каждого в команде. Никто не ожидал такого. Ойкава потыкал Иваизуми в щёку, пытаясь разбудить:  
      — Ива-чан, подъё-о-о-ом, — полностью проснувшийся Тоору пылал жаждой деятельности, но на голодный желудок деятельность доставляла только неудобства. — И за что ты мне такой достался, а?  
      — За всё хорошее, — сказано было с большей долей сарказма, но Ойкава только тепло улыбнулся, продолжая тыкать в щёку, пока ему это позволяли.  
      — Действительно.  
  
      Ойкава получил заслуженный подзатыльник, а после посещения душа ещё и поджопник, потому что "Нельзя издеваться над спящими людьми, совсем уже?!". И внезапно осознал, что безумно счастлив.  
      То есть вот так просыпаться рядом с Хаджиме, делить с ним завтрак, идти рядом, чуть ли не сталкиваясь плечами, в школу, разговаривать о всякой всячине — знать, что это будет не просто одна ночёвка, а превращающиеся в рутину действия, вызывало трепет где-то под рёбрами рядом с сердцем, дыхание перехватывало от слишком легко дающихся вздохов.  
  
      Без родителей Тоору прожил бы. Поплакав несколько часов на похоронах, не забывая их, благодаря их, продолжал бы жить дальше. _Без_ Хаджиме...  
       _Где Хаджиме, там будет Тоору._  
  
      — Ну-ка остановись, — Ива-чан позвал замечтавшегося друга, нахмурился. — Подойди поближе, — Иваизуми схватил Ойкаву за подбородок и опустил голову слегка вниз. — Глаза пошире открой.  
      — Ой, Ива-чан, ещё немного и я был готов поверить, что ты хочешь меня поцеловать в общественном месте, — детским голоском пролепетал Ойкава.  
      — Глаза немного вверх закати. Да не закрывай. Оу, фу, чёрт, — Хаджиме поморщился, словно ощутил должную боль на себе, и отпустил подбородок своего парня. — У тебя красное пятно снизу на глазном яблоке. Хотя, думаю, оно уже проходит.  
  
      Ойкаве срочно потребовалось зеркало с целью рассмотреть себя любимого, и вообще, как так он проглядел, ужас, кошмар.  
  
      — Пару дней здорового сна и всё пройдёт. Только не напрягайся на тренировке сегодня сильно и в телефоне, за компом долго не сиди.  
      Ойкава состроил кислейшую мину на свете и недовольно пробормотал:  
      — Да, мамочка...  
  
      Уроки прошли благополучно быстро, новые знания ни у кого не задерживались в голове надолго — совсем скоро летние долгожданные каникулы, которые будоражили мозг всем подросткам.  
      Тренировка после уроков шла по маслу. Связки у них были отличные, Яхаба хорошо приживался в роли следующего связующего и нового капитана (возможно, скоро станет традицией, что все капитаны — связующие), но была необыкновенно тихой. На нынешнего капитана Сейджо и его аса смотрели как на то ли умирающих, то ли прокажённых — пропустить воскресную тренировку просто так, не предупредив тренера или никого из команды, было для них настолько несвойственно, что, в глазах остальных, они скорее бы припёрлись отрабатывать подачи, сидя в инвалидном кресле, чем пропуск.  
  
      Никто даже не допускал мысли об учёбе, подготовке ко вступительным или банальном похмелье после дня рождения капитана — не-не, это же волейбольный маньяк Ойкава и Иваизуми-сан, быть такого не могло.  
  
      — Заметил, какие сегодня у капитана сильные подачи? — Киндачи переглянулся с Куними, слегка хмурясь.  
      — Словно он хотел кого-то убить, — подтвердил общие ощущения второй, слегка кивнув. — И Иваизуми-сан не останавливает его. Вообще ни разу не тронул.  
      — Э? Наша семейная пара поссорилась? — Матсукава присоединился к первогодкам, несмотря на свою очередь в помощи тренировке с блоками. — Они совсем не разговаривали друг с другом да ведут себя странно. А вчера ещё тренировку пропустили.  
      — Неужели Иваизуми-сан одумался и бросил Ойкаву? — Ханамаки в притворном ужасе широко раскрыл глаза, но его актёрского мастерства не хватило на всё тело. Он так же спокойно продолжал пить воду. — Вон у капитана какие глаза красные. Правильно, давно пора было...  
  
      Первогодки слегка стушевались, затем попытались отойти от семпаев чуть подальше, потому что, хоть и знали о всех этих странных кличках-отношениях-разговорах внутри команды, знать все подробности не желали никоим образом — психика дороже.  
  
      Иваизуми нахмурился ещё сильнее, не любил он такие разговоры на площадке, тем более во время тренировки. Не то чтобы им с Ойкавой никогда не приходило в голову рассказать команде о своих отношениях, но кричать направо и налево, что они не просто лучшие друзья детства, а ещё и спят вместе, смысла оба не видели. В начале первого года Ойкава ещё пытался встречаться с девушками для успокоения своих и чужих сомнений, но Маттсун и Макки сразу окрестили их парочкой голубков, заранее опошлив только начинающие развиваться отношения. Как-то так дальше повелось.  
  
      Они никогда не опровергали дурацкие шутки, иногда только порождали ещё больше сплетен внутри команды. Да не сказать, чтобы сильно пытались, но поддерживать точно не хотели. Плюс ко всему после половины первого класса деятельность романтического плана по отношению к девушкам со стороны связующего стихла, ограничиваясь иногда лёгким флиртом со своим фанклубом ( _Ива-чан, это только так, для разогрева и поддержания сил!_ ), что только дало ещё больше инициативы их сокомандникам.  
  
      Но шутки о том, что Иваизуми бросил Ойкаву, второму были нужны в последнюю очередь сейчас. Иваизуми помнил, как Дурокава довольно тяжело принимал сам себя, а сейчас ещё родители.  
      Дурокава ведь не настолько дурак, чтобы сделать что-то глупое с собой?  
  
      Номер один Аоба Джосай хитро ухмыльнулся, отбросив мяч куда-то в сторону.  
      О, нет-нет-нет. Хаджиме знал этот проклятый хитрый взгляд ёкая, который не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
  
      Пока Ирихата-сан и Мизогучи-сан вышли, можно было немного расслабиться.  
  
      — Эй, кто хочет поучаствовать в ставках? Самая обсуждаемая тема: встречается ли ваш великолепный, неподражаемый капитан с асом команды, а если да, то сколько времени? Давайте, не стесняйтесь! — капитан вскинул руки вверх, подзывая всех поближе к себе, и добродушно улыбнулся.  
      — Господи, Ойкава... — диагональный состроил отрешённое выражение лица, словно его окончательно уничтожили морально.  
  
      Тем не менее Хаджиме ощутил весомую прибыль в своём кармане (пока мысленно), поэтому мячом в голову капитан Сейджо не получил. Иваизуми просто решил сделать вид, что не знал никого из своей команды, так было проще.  
  
      (Парни, у вас всё ещё разгар тренировки, эй.)  
  
      Кьетани поставил, что они не встречаются (200 йен) (Посмотрите на этого наивного малыша, который до конца верит в своего семпая), Яхаба поставил на два года отношений (500 йен), Маттсун поставил на полтора (200), Ханамаки на год (250), Ватари поддержал своего друга со ставкой на два года (500 йен), первогодки предпочли воздержаться от всего этого безумия и отойти подальше, например, из зала прочь (но мысленно Киндаичи поставил все свои карманные минимум на три года, судя по рассказам семпаев об этой паре). Несколько игроков, включая аса, продолжали тренироваться, с особым энтузиазмом игнорируя безумие вокруг.  
  
      Больше тысячи йен грели душу и карман Ойкавы.  
      Иваизуми вдруг осознал, что Тоору срочно нуждался в тех, кто принял бы его со всеми особенностями. А ещё, похоже, они правда выдавали себя слишком сильно.  
  
      Тем не менее где-то внутри Ойкавы рылся недовольный жук, который вопил о том, что _его_ команда не должна делать ставки на личную жизнь _своего капитана._  
  
      — Какой кошмар, Иваизуми-сан, ты даже не остановишь нашего капитана, который занимается таким непотребством прямо посреди тренировки? — Макки улыбнулся, скорее серьёзно спрашивая, чем подкалывая, пусть его голос был довольно наигранным и похожим на тон для издёвок.  
  
      Иваизуми-сан передёрнул плечом и отвернулся от Ханамаки, который стоял от него по другую сторону сетки. Улыбка у шутника, пусть и натянутая, окончательно исчезла.  
  
      Ойкава во всеуслышание объявил, что это были самые лёгкие деньги за всю жизнь, и докричался до Иваизуми на другом конце площадки, приглашая посетить раменную. Ива-чан закатил глаза от такого поведения, но прокричал "Хорошо". Сокомандники заулюлюкали, прося выложить карты на стол, ибо какого хрена, у них ощущение, что с них просто так содрали деньги, разводя как лохов, что хороший, ответственный и надёжный капитан никогда бы не сделал со своей командой.  
  
      Торжественные утешительные пятьдесят йен одной монеткой были вручены Яхабе, который должен поделиться ещё с Ватари.  
      Все как-то разом призадумались, какого чёрта происходило вокруг.  
  
      Когда вернулись тренеры и устроили десять кругов подката за безделье, тренировка вернулась в прежнее русло.  
  
      Когда их отправили домой, в раздевалке вообще было особенно весело. Ойкава наслаждался вниманием — пусть в своеобразной форме, — Иваизуми игнорировал буквально всё вокруг себя, включая любые реплики или откровенно пошлые шутки.  
  
      — Такой разврат на глазах первогодок устроили... — начал Матсукава, но того в бок толкнул Макки, шепча что-то на ухо с серьёзным лицом. Оба парня замолчали и (с незаметными маленькими огоньками тревоги) посмотрели на капитана и его аса.  
  
      Во внезапном всеобщем молчании вопрос Иссейя прозвучал слишком громко:  
      — Никто ведь не умер?  
  
      Капитан, натягивая рубашку, нахмурился и с явно недовольным лицом обернулся к двум третьегодкам:  
      — Вы это о чём?  
  
      Иваизуми послал из-за плеча Ойкавы уничтожающий взгляд. Аура убивающего непокорных хищника висела над ним.  
  
      — О своём, капитан, о своём.  
  
      Домой, впрочем, всё равно шли все в приподнятом настроении.  
      Кстати, ничего хорошо не бывает столько времени подряд, даже если вам кажется, что вы заслужили это, неприятности настигают вас там, где вы их откровенно не ждёте. Из-за угла школьных ворот, например.  
  
      Женщина дожидалась с тренировки сына, который показательно сбрасывал все звонки своей матери.  
  
      У Хаджиме неожиданно внутри взорвалось чувство, что он должен загородить Тоору своей спиной.  
      (Он это и порывался сделать, но Тоору лишь сжал руку в ответ, как бы останавливая).  
  
      Иваизуми не знал, куда себя деть. Такой разговор не для его ушей, но оставить этого идиота одного не мог — слишком сильно боялся, — поэтому отошёл чуть дальше на пару шагов, предоставляя Тоору право разбираться одному, если он захочет.  
  
      — То-чан, возвращайся домой, пожалуйста, — Ойкава-сан подошла чуть ближе, но её сын отшатнулся на неё на пару шагов назад, прижимаясь к своему парню спиной. — Поиграли и хватит.  
      — Ты сказала мне убираться из дома, — Тоору поджал губы и опустил взгляд в землю. — Вот я и убрался. Я же хороший сын.  
  
      Он смотрел на мать, на тонкие губы, которые превратились в одну линию, на морщинки возле глаз, на практически покатившиеся слёзы, на руки в жесте мольбы и понимал, что ему очень, очень-очень жаль эту женщину.  
  
      Ойкава очень любил своих родителей, правда-правда. Они его хорошо воспитывали, были в меру строгими, в меру баловали, поддерживали его жизненные цели, его мечты играть в волейбол на про уровне в университете, которые стали чёткими планами благодаря им. Но были вещи, с которыми они не могли смириться. То же и по отношению к их сыну.  
  
      По спине прошёлся взрыв чувств в виде мурашек; Хаджиме, которого он не видел и ощущал всего лишь спиной, оказался гораздо надёжнее и роднее собственных родителей.  
      В этом, однако, было нечто неправильное (Ойкава сам весь неправильный).  
  
      — Хороший сын не уходит из дома, — покачала головой мать в разные стороны в попытках скрыть слёзы. Хороший сын печально улыбнулся, решив не давить на больное: даже хорошие дети уходят от непонимающих родителей. — Ты забрал большую половину вещей, но оставил некоторые. Ты ведь вернёшься, да? Вернёшься, куда денешься. Мы сходим к психотерапевту, там тебе пропишут некоторые лекарства, всё придёт в норму. С тобой поговорят, тебе помогут! — женщина нервно улыбнулась, шмыгнула носом и вытерла накатившиеся слёзы. — Ты просто запутался в себе, сынок.  
  
      Хаджиме, стоявший всё же чуть сзади и растирающий запястья Ойкавы, потому что тот слишком сильно держался за пиджак Иваизуми, хотел смеяться. Не нервно, честно, а из-за нелепости ситуации.  
      Даже Дурокава позволил себе обречённо вздохнуть:  
      — _Четыре года_ , мама. С тринадцати лет.  
  
      — Наверное, это потому что все девушки слишком легко тебе доставались, да? У тебя не было той девушки, которую бы ты добивался, которая бы заинтересовала. А Хаджиме-кун был недоступный, но при этом рядом, вот тебе его и захотелось. Зачем ты ему потакаешь? Зачем обманываешь моего мальчика? Он не гей! Ты ведь тоже всего лишь захотел поэкспериментировать, вы ведь расстанетесь, как только вам надоест, как только пойдёте в разные вузы. Тебе тоже помогут, Хаджиме-кун! То-чан _достоин лучшего_ будущего, с женой, детьми, отличной работой и коллективом, которым он будет руководить, — женщина немного сбивалась, тараторила, говорила на вдохах и выдохах, словно пыталась сказать всё до того, как от неё уйдут.  
  
      Улыбка из таких, когда продевают нитки в щёки и тянут в разные стороны, подшивая под уши кровоточащие раны.  
  
      Хаджиме не удержался; немного циничный смешок всё-таки вырвался наружу. На него это давило настолько сильно, что анализ ситуации отключился, дабы защитить моральное здоровье.  
  
      Ойкаве было не то чтобы больно, скорее скверно и противно. Скверно видеть в таком состоянии мать, противно возвращаться в отчий дом. В памяти вырезали осколками разочарования жизни образ лица матери, наполненного искренним отвращением по отношению к сыну.  
  
      — Мы с отцом найдём тебе красивую, умную, спортивную девушку, которая разделила бы твои увлечения и стремления... К тому же, говоришь, четыре года? А что на счёт Микки-чан, с которой ты встречался в первом классе? Или Аю-чан? Хочешь сказать, что встречался тогда сразу с несколькими? Тебе нравятся девушки, Тоору!..  
  
      У Хаджиме в голове боролись две реплики, что-то вроде: "Тогда мы только иногда трахались и целовались, потому что ваш сын боялся сам себя" и "Всё было сложно".  
  
      — Не дело такие разборки в публичных местах устраивать... — прошептал Иваизуми, смотря по сторонам. Не хватало ещё слухов по абсолютно всей школе.  
      — Тогда всё было сложно у _нас,_ — медленно проговорил Ойкава, упираясь упрямым взглядом в глаза матери.  
  
      Практически каждая реплика женщины была направлена на своего сына, но пробивала копьём Иваизуми. Тоору знал, что, если понадобится, он защитит Хаджиме абсолютно от всех, поможет ему справиться с кем-то на его пути. Даже если это будет родная мать.  
      Он мог бы многое сейчас сказать: что ему не интересны ни женщины, ни мужчины (ему нужен _только_ Ива-чан), что ему жаль мать, что у них уже есть внук, в конце концов, что ориентация — не болезнь. Но слова пройдут впустую, так что красноречие тратить незачем.  
  
      — У вас всегда всё будет сложно, мой мальчик. Но вы сможете преодолеть этот период и...  
      — Я вернусь домой. Не сейчас, так позже. Не могу же всё время скитаться по друзьям. Я приду тогда, когда ты придёшь в себя. Возвращайся к отцу, мам. Он волнуется за тебя.  
      — Он волнуется за тебя, дурачок...  
      — Нет, мам. Папа волнуется за тебя.  
  
      Ойкава смотрел вслед матери, которая садилась в их машину, а затем кивнул отцу. Посмотрел на Хаджиме:  
      — Всё будет хорошо, ок'ей, Ива-чан? Никто ни в чём не виноват, — он потрепал друга по голове, а затем поцеловал в лоб, с лицом "Надо же использовать преимущество своего роста".  
      — Это я должен говорить, — Ива-чан размахнулся изо всех сил и ударил по спине Ойкаву, который снова завёл шарманку о том, что даже тренер его настолько сильно не бьёт.  
  
      Тоору не плакал, не выл от бессилия, не впивался в Хаджиме; был раздражён до прокушенной губы:  
      — Я не могу понять, какая им разница, какая вообще всем на свете разница, чьи гениталии я предпочитаю? — Ойкава развёл руки в разные стороны и приподнял немного плечи, словно выражая своё недоумение и охренивание от всего происходящего вокруг. — Мы же не орём на каждой улице, что занимаемся сексом друг с другом.  
      — А что, у тебя есть ещё варианты, кроме моего члена?  
      — Нет, но... — Тоору нахмурился, а Хаджиме потёр ладонью лицо от усталости и выжатости, — не выражайся так грубо!  
      — Люди боятся всего, что не знают и что не укладывается в их понятие обыденности. На то это и гомо _фобией_ называется, — Ива-чан устало вздохнул и посмотрел на небо. Летом поздно вечерело.  
      — Но мы же не целуемся прямо у них на виду, не обзываем тех, кто трахается с каждой второй девушкой, и не блюём от вида обычной пары.  
      — Я похож на гомофоба, который смог бы ответить на твой вопрос?  
  
      Ойкава как-то рефлекторно потянулся к своей заднице, потирая и пытаясь унять эфемерную боль.  
  
      — Не очень, если честно.  
  
      Ойкава Тоору вернулся домой (в место, где был прописан) только в начале осени. И он мог признаться с чистой душой и быстро бьющимся сердцем, что это были его самые лучшие летние каникулы в жизни. Старшее поколение Иваизуми свалили в отпуск одни, мотивируя тем, что давно не отдыхали в романтической обстановке. Ива-чан позлился-позлился и успокоился.  
      Месяц с лишним, наполненный безграничным бытовым, домашним счастьем, стал настоящей проверкой того, как они смогли бы жить одни в Токио, на какие бы уступки шли друг другу, а на что не были ни в коем случае согласны. К примеру, Ойкава скорее будет готовить в течение двух недель, мыть посуду, выбрасывать мусор и ходить за продуктами, чем один раз прочистит унитаз вантузом, чем Хаджиме и воспользовался наглым образом. Зато Иваизуми скорее погладит, постирает вручную носки и сам сделает генеральную уборку, чем возьмёт в руки хоть раз молоток, чем Ойкава в ответ тоже воспользовался. Око за око.  
  
      Эти дни, в которых были летняя духота, ночные просмотры фильмов, разглядывание звёзд, совместные походы по магазинам, небольшая поездка к морю, летняя подработка в магазинчике, взаимопонимание с одного мимолётного взгляда, уютная тишина на двоих, волейбол, выполнение кучи домашней работы, они были бесстыже счастливы.  
  
      А дальше было падение. Тоору вывернули внутрь кожей, а это, если кому интересно, очень больно.  
  
      У него не было времени, чтобы даже нормально пообщаться с Ива-чаном. Тренировки, отборочные, проигрыш, передача команды в руки Яхабы и чёртова учёба (у него была спортивная стипендия, у него было много предложений, но эти экзамены в конце пугали даже великолепного Ойкаву-сана). Внезапно снизошло осознание, что они выпускники, вообще-то.  
  
      А ещё мать. Она ничего не говорила, они не виделись-то толком, потому что оба возвращались достаточно поздно со школы и работы, но иногда за общим ужином женщина кидала странные взгляды на сына.  
      Затем он (Внезапно и насильно с помощью шантажа!) оказался на приёме у психотерапевта.  
  
      Тоору искренне злился. Он мог потратить это время на тренировки, на учёбу, на Иваизуми, в конце концов.  
  
      — Итак, Тоору-кун, давай поговорим о тебе, — милая с обычной внешностью девушка, поправив очки, улыбнулась, взяв в руки ручку и блокнот. Тоору-куну казалось, что она сейчас засмеётся. Одна чёрная прядь выбилась из её причёски, а карие глаза искрились странным весельем.  
      — Вы уверены, что на моём месте не должна сидеть моя мать, к примеру? И, боже, вы правда собираетесь лечить меня от самого себя? Просто я вижу, судя по диплому и нескольким наградам на стенах, что вы настоящий специалист. Меня это искренне удивляе-е-е-ет, — последнюю фразу юноша протянул елейным голосом, всматриваясь в улыбающееся лицо.  
  
      Раздался звонкий смех.  
  
      — Ой, Ойкава, у тебя правда острый язык, — дипломированный специалист облокотилась на своё кресло и откинула блокнот в сторону. — И да, я уверена, что твоей матери не помешал бы курс моих сеансов, а вот тебе здесь делать нечего. Можешь распоряжаться своим временем в этом кабинете как хочешь, думаю, у выпускников много его уходит на учёбу. В коридоре есть бесплатные чай, кофе и шоколад. Если ты не против, я тоже займусь своими делами, — девушка с извинением на лице улыбнулась и достала толстую папку документации из шкафа.  
  
      Ойкава успел выучить конспект по биологии, прежде чем до него дошло:  
      — Подождите. То есть вы берёте с моих родителей деньги ни за что? Просто обдираете их? — Тоору нахмурился и закусил кончик ручки.  
  
      Психотерапевт недовольно нахмурилась:  
      — В этой стране очень сложно устроиться с этой профессией по жизни. Японцам в принципе не свойственно считать депрессию или виды фобий заболеваниями, сваливая всё на собственный характер. Так что да, я говорю твоим родителям, что разговариваю с тобой о твоей "неправильности" и получаю за это деньги с целью хоть как-то прокормить себя.  
  
      На этом их разговор за два часа сеанса завершился. Ещё обнаружилось, что в коридоре имелись бесплатные конфетки.  
  
      На втором и третьем сеансе Ойкава по-прежнему делал домашку, но на четвёртом его осенило:  
      — А мне из кабинета выйти можно? В этом офисе есть отличная кафешка.  
      — Только не попадись на глаза родителям.  
  
      Тоору счастливый и довольный отправился вниз, где ловила мобильная связь, и позвонил Хаджиме, быстро продиктовав адрес.  
  
      Практически все остальные сеансы Ойкава проводил вместе с Ива-чаном в кафешке, разговаривая, обсуждая день, иногда вузы и предметы, экзамены по которым для них важны. Даже огромное количество домашней работы, которую они делали молча и не спеша с чашкой кофе на двоих, стало благословением с небес. Ойкаве нравилось осознавать, что они могли молчать, при этом оставаясь в уюте.  
  
      Уют рассыпался прахом, а тишина внезапно налилась свинцом, когда к ним присоединилась его вроде бы лечащий врач:  
      — У вас тут же третье место не занято, да, мальчики?  
  
      — Только что образовавшееся место не может быть занято, — ответил Ойкава, не отрываясь от чтения конспекта.  
      Иваизуми от удивления приподнял бровь.  
  
      Ива-чан уже был готов списать девушку на очередную поклонницу, которая скучает по ушедшему из клуба кумиру, больно сильно похожа на школьницу, но у Ойкавы было такое лицо... словно разговаривал с Ушиджимой. То есть то самое _лицо задиры младшеклассника._  
  
      Иваизуми пнул ногой под столом Ойкаву, тоже не отрываясь от чтения. Тот прохрипел от боли, обиженно посмотрел и представил новую соседку по столу:  
      — Ива-чан, это у нас тут тот самый психотерапевт, у которого я должен проходить лечение.  
      — А-а-а, — Хаджиме припомнил, как Дурокава в редкие разговоры по телефону жаловался на слишком самонадеянную с завышенным чувством собственного достоинства девочку, которая даже на врача не похожа. — Та самая, которая деньги берёт ни за что. Приятно познакомиться, — Иваизуми кивнул в знак приветствия, пытаясь снова и снова вникнуть в примеры тестов по современной литературе (если честно, вникать уже не было смысла).  
      — Ох, мне тоже приятно познакомиться с причиной, из-за которой Ойкава попал ко мне, — без суффикса, так фамильярно. Девушка отпила из собственного бумажного стакана, если судить по запаху, шоколад и улыбнулась.  
  
      Она не была такой прямолинейной, как Ушиджима, или недалёкой, как Кагеяма, но Иваизуми почему-то сразу проникся, из-за чего Ойкава бесился только от одного её вида.  
  
      — Я с вами просто немного поговорю, ладно? Может быть, даже помогу. В конце концов, причины и следствия в головах у людей являются моим заработком, — больше к стакану врач не намеривалась прикасаться, так как поставила подальше от себя.  
      — Не вы ли говорили, что не сводите концы с конца-а-а-ами, — Ойкава протянул последний слог, уверенно завершая пробный тест по современной литературе последним ответом, точнее подчёркиванием нужного фрагмента в тексте.  
  
      Иваизуми дал хорошую затрещину парню, потому что нельзя оскорблять слишком явно людей, которые старше тебя, даже если они настолько раздражают.  
  
      — И всё же, я впервые вижу открытых представителей нетрадиционной ориентации. Неужели ваши друзья спокойно относятся к этому? Или они не знают? Вы же играли в мужской команде по волейболу.  
  
      Ойкава Тоору много что хотел сказать этой женщине. Возможно, остальные подростки куда умнее, поэтому их не выгоняли из дома на собственный день рождения. Не удивительно, что психотерапевт никогда не принимала у себя подобных пациентов. Возможно, кому-то другому просто повезло с родителями, которые поддержали их или хотя бы приняли как данность, как ещё одну черту в своём ребёнке.  
  
      Ойкава поджал губы от раздражения и наморщился.  
      Нахер такие вопросы.  
  
      — Наши друзья какого-то чёрта давали нам советы на брачную ночь, потому что уверены, что, как только мы переедем в Токио, сразу распишемся. Так что, с окружающими людьми у нас всё в порядке. А сейчас мы уходим. Дурокава, пошли, — Хаджиме, не меняя тона ни разу, проговорил монолог с будничным лицом и стал запихивать тетради и учебники в сумку.  
  
      Ойкава задрал нос с самодовольным видом, мол, ситуация говорила сама за себя, поэтому я не удостою вас даже ответа.  
  
      Соседние столики стали слишком громко шептаться.  
  
      — Иваизуми, приходи и ты вместе с Ойкавой завтра, будет весело!  
  
      Тоору любил держаться за руки с Хаджиме. У него всегда были какие-то особые пальцы, словно проводники тепла, которые согревали ладонь Ойкавы. Ойкава же, согревшись после написания длинных предложений или чего-то другого, всегда оставлял это тепло при себе. Но рука Хаджиме вновь нагревалась — им становилось обоим тепло.  
  
      Плевать, что вокруг, если было необходимо согреть пальцы — Ойкава хватался за ладонь Иваизуми и не отпускал до конца их ходьбы. Иваизуми, впрочем, всегда сжимал ладонь в ответ.  
  
      Сразу время останавливалось от прикосновения и ток бежал, прошибая и останавливая пульс на несколько мгновений.  
  
      Оба не краснели от этих — намеренных или случайных — касаний, но всегда на душе сразу тепло, а мимолётная еле заметная улыбка приклеивалась к лицу.  
  
       _"Ива-чан~"  
      "чего тебе, Дурокава"  
      "приди и ты завтра, я один не смочь"  
      "не иди"  
      "так проплачено же!"  
_  
      Правда, иногда Иваизуми казалось, что Ойкава затащит его за собой даже в ад — тогда оставшаяся на лице даже после расставания улыбка трескалась, распадалась на кусочки, верхняя губа приподнималась от рыка, а кулаки чесались, требуя врезать по наглой роже. В эти, более частые, моменты Хаджиме правда жалел, что позволил себе любить такого эгоистичного придурка.  
  
      На финальный приём Ива-чан всё же пошёл вместе с Ойкавой, который был слишком уж счастлив, посчитав небольшую прогулку до офиса свиданием и затребовав как минимум мороженое в честь знаменательного дня (просящий рот был заткнут хот-догом).  
  
      В небольшом кабинете их ждал — внезапно — тест на интеллект:  
      — Ура, я умнее Ива-чана!  
      — А интеллект может быть приходящим и уходящим?.. Потому что я даже не знаю, как в итоге остаюсь наедине с этим, — Иваизуми бросил взгляд на Ойкаву, который слишком неожиданно залип на маятник Ньютона, то останавливая шарик, то вновь пытаясь вбить его со всей силой в основные, чтобы те тоже отлетели, но шарики всё равно оставались на месте.  
  
      Психотерапевт задумалась и глубокомысленно выдала:  
      — Вполне возможно?  
  
      Если в целом, то они не ощутили стеснения или намеренного желания влезть в их личное пространство; весь сеанс прошёл даже весело. Однако Иваизуми заметил, насколько эта женщина хорошо изучила Ойкаву, пусть тот говорил, что всего лишь занимался учёбой, парой слов они перекидывались.  
      А ещё, ладно, они должны были хотя бы ощутить угрозу, когда речь зашла об их сексуальном опыте (какого чёрта), пусть про это и расспрашивали как-то вскользь и намёками, всего лишь с любопытством интересующегося.  
  
      — Секс с Ива-чаном был и остаётся самым лучшим моим в жизни, — глубокомысленно выдал Ойкава.  
  
      Ива-чан надменно фыркнул и закатил глаза, делая лицо пострашнее:  
      — Ага, потому что единственным в жизни.  
      — Что-то я не заметил, чтобы ты жаловался.  
  
      Даже неудивительно, что в итоге всё закончилось небольшим избиением?  
  
      В конце концов после весьма странной дискуссии на тему преимуществ пар гомосексуальной ориентации врач с красными от стыда щеками — Почему подростки в наше время настолько распущенные? — сказала, что узнала всё, что надо, и желает им счастья.  
  
      — Поговори с родителями, Ойкава. Вам будет проще.  
  
      Тоору ухватился за руку Хаджиме. Ему срочно надо было _согреться._  
  
      Дома его ждала мать с самым печальным лицом, словно ей сообщили, что отец, стоящий за её спиной, недавно погиб в какой-то катастрофе. Глава семейства массировал плечи своей жене, пытаясь пусть немного, но унять головную боль.  
  
      Картина "Когда-нибудь тебе придётся с нами поговорить, и это когда-нибудь — сейчас".  
  
      Ойкава Тоору даже не заметил, как начал носить зимнее пальто. Время — быстрая штука. Полгода получается уже прошло, да?  
  
      — Нам звонила твой психотерапевт. Сказала, что Иваизуми-кун — хороший мальчик, что она желает вам счастья.  
  
      Тоору смотрел в опустошённые глаза матери, которые раньше так напоминали ему весеннюю листву. И не видел ничего. Только собственное отражение и блеск от включённой люстры. В глаза отца же смотреть не надо было — сожаление излучал весь его образ.  
  
      — Да, мы ходили на последний приём вместе. Я умнее Ива-чана, — похвастался Тоору и слишком несмело показал знак победы, даже не отрывая кисть от стола, за который сел.  
  
      За окном, на самом деле, конец зимы. Похоже, в этот раз он с Хаджиме забыли про Рождество, дополнительно паша на подработках. Хотя, вроде, какие-то смс-ки отправляли друг другу по этому поводу. Получается, совсем немного осталось, хэх.  
  
      — Скажи мне, где я ошиблась, что я сделала не так, — женщина устало прикрыла глаза и вздохнула, словно на её плечах был непосильный груз.  
      — Нигде, — Тоору очень хотел сказать бы абсолютно всё, представить, что она не его мать, ведь это было так просто, потому что сейчас мама сама на себя на похожа. Но не мог. Был иррационально привязан.  
      — Почему ты тогда платишь мне этим? — она открыла глаза и посмотрела на сына. Тоору заметил, слегка прищурившись, что морщины на её лице словно стали глубже, а кожа более землистой.  
      — Чем? — с действительным интересом спросил парень, представляя, сколько ещё тестов надо прорешать для завтрашних занятий.  
      — _Неблагодарностью._  
  
      Тоору задохнулся от неожиданности.  
       _Неблагодарностью._  
      Он неблагодарный?  
      Как арматурой по грудной клетке со всей дури до хруста костей и разрыва лёгких.  
  
      — Я люблю вас, правда. Но если это для вас настолько отвратительно, тогда я больше не буду показываться на глаза, как только перееду в Токио, — в неверии помотал головой юноша, словно пытаясь вытрясти мысли.  
  
      Любил ли он родителей?  
      По крайней мере, он знал, что природой любовь детей к родителям не предусмотрена. Любовь вообще как таковая не предусмотрена — это всё зависело от уровня развития личности человека. А любила ли его эта женщина, раз перестала проявлять по отношению к нему положительные чувства, как только его мир стал противоречить её убеждениям? Почему не смогла переступить через свою гордость, зная, что её сын не мог физически перебороть себя (да не нужно это было)?  
  
      Если только один поступок, пусть весьма жёсткий, заставил его пересмотреть в принципе своё отношения к ним, то, наверное, не такой уж любящий сын.  
  
      Где-то его мать всё же ошиблась.  
      А возможно, сделала всё правильно. Его ведь так и воспитали: если тебе кто-то или что-то мешает, просто убери это с пути.  
  
      — Тебе негде жить, — отрезала мать, отрицательно махнув ладонью. Каждый случайный жест как разрубание горла.  
  
      Не то чтобы Ойкава никогда не интересовался, но что вообще думал по этому поводу его отец, постоянно молчавший и игнорировавший данную ситуацию?  
  
      Тоору решил проигнорировать выпад по поводу жилья; не решался злить мать ещё больше.  
  
      — У меня достаточно денег для этого и пара предложений от токийских университетов со спортивной стипендией.  
  
      Юноша улыбнулся примирительно, решая, что разговор скоро завершится.  
  
      — Сынок, — мать заглянула в глаза сыну, не находя нужного там отклика, но всё равно продолжая, — ты же понимаешь, что быть гомосексуалистом — неправильно? Мужчины созданы для того, чтобы защищать более слабый пол, чтобы защищать семью, а женщины чтобы воспитывать детей, которых подарил ей мужчина, и оберегать семейный очаг. Гомосексуализм неправилен даже в религии, это грех!..  
  
      Боже, ещё бы чуть-чуть, и Тоору бы прорвало от смеха.  
      Он хотел напомнить матери, что она, на пару секунд, немного атеист. Они, конечно, ходили в храм на новый год и иногда покупали амулеты удачи, но всё это было не более, чем дань традициям.  
  
      Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, остановите этот театр абсурда вокруг, а то из него последние жизненные силы выйдут с попытками сдержать беззвучный смех.  
  
      У его матери было очень избирательное восприятие, в общем-то.  
  
      Парень думал, что именно сказать, чтобы не сделать хуже ни себе, ни ей, но в таких вопросах силён не был; сейчас рядом очень не хватало Хаджиме, который бы взял разговор в свои руки.  
  
      — С чего ты вообще решила, что я гей? — прервал речь матери Ойкава, сохраняя как можно более серьёзное лицо. — Я так и не понял, зачем вы спустили деньги на какого-то захудалого психотерапевта. Я никогда вам не говорил, что я гей. Я чётко поставил фразу: "Я встречаюсь с Хаджиме". Это не значит, что я педофил, насильник, грешник, извращенец или ещё кто, кого ты там себе напридумывала. Это всего лишь значит, что я люблю Ива-чана, а он любит меня.  
  
      Ойкава знал точно — если бы Хаджиме проткнул его ножом, выкручивая рукоятку, то Тоору до конца верил бы, что так надо, это было сделано ради чего-то. Ойкава знал, что Иваизуми его не бросит, не предаст, не будет пытаться переделать под себя, тем не менее будет пытаться помочь избавиться от вредных привычек, вроде курения (если будет) или разбрасывания одежды по всей квартире (практически получилось, но носки всё равно валялись в разных углах). Иваизуми будет уважать его решения, будет поддерживать.  
  
      И никакой проступок не перечеркнёт их отношения.  
  
      — Он сбежит от тебя к какой-нибудь хорошенькой девочке, которая будет уметь отлично готовить, прибираться дома, любить детей и выглядеть женственно специально для него, — прошептала женщина, отворачиваясь.  
      — Не сбежит, — Тоору улыбнулся, сверкнув глазами.  
  
      Разговор был закончен.  
      Ойкава не был уверен, что его мать хоть немного поняла позицию собственного сына — точно так же, как он не мог принять её мнение по отношению к своим чувствам, — но разговор дал такой некий толчок.  
       _Пора._  
  
      В груди осталась ноющая, сероватая, мутная пустота, которая наполнялась такой вязкой жижей безразличия.  
  
      В комнате не было чего-то такого из мебели или больших предметов, которые бы Ойкава хотел забрать с собой. Но награды, статуэтки и прочее, которое могло пригодиться при поступлении, полетели в коробки. Вся одежда поместилась в один чемодан. Остальное осталось в доме Ива-чана.  
      Ойкава не хотел сильно надоедать или вешаться на чужую шею, но пожить вместе последнюю неделю — хорошая идея. Они бы могли медленно собираться вместе, вместе подтягивать друг друга по нужным предметам, а сразу после церемонии выпуска можно было спокойно уезжать (на поезде, они уже решили).  
  
      В родном доме его что-то душило, не давало нормально спать, есть, учиться. Был некий страх под кожей, в воздухе за спиной, который заставлял постоянно вздрагивать при каждом шорохе, шёпоте, который делал напряжёнными мышцы, голову тяжёлой от мыслей, а взгляд слегка отсутствующим.  
  
      Пусть он не собирался переезжать в Токио прямо немедленно и даже завтра, послезавтра, через неделю, но вот так, с пустыми шкафами, с пустыми полочками, стенами, где остались светлые пятна на месте висевших фотографий, доживалось легче.  
  
      Ива-чан, когда выдался свободный — практически — день, зашёл домой за Ойкавой, потому что тот уговорил его на очередной фильм о пришельцах. На пустую комнату ничего не сказал, только нахмурился и вёл себя жёстче, чем обычно. Даже не удивительно, что обратно до дома Тоору не дошёл.  
      (С фетишем на грубого Хаджиме скорее удивительно, что они в принципе не трахались каждую минуту).  
  
      Середина марта подкралась незаметно, потому что сакура расцветать не хотела раньше сезона, а погода особо не менялась. Разговор с отцом стал таким же внезапным, как и осознание двух недель до выпуска.  
  
      — Если что-нибудь понадобится, тогда звони, — мужчина протянул ему бумажку с совершенно другим номером, видимо, второй симки, которая у него была.  
      Тоору посмотрел в глаза отцу — там не было ни сочувствия, ни жалости, ни, тем более, отвращения. Только капля сожаления из-за нынешнего положения дел. Сын подумал, что, пожалуй, неплохо было бы, хотя ссорить собственного отца с матерью не хотел.  
  
      — Не обращай внимание на свою мать. Со временем примет, — тон был слегка тяжёлый, а голос усталый.  
  
      Тоору улыбнулся и поджал губы, чуть отрицательно мотая головой — не примет.  
  
      — Можешь довезти нас с Ива-чаном до станции, если хочешь, — Ойкава развернулся и сделал пару шагов по направлению к своей комнате, когда услышал чуть запоздалое, в спину " _С радостью_ ".  
  
      Возможно, всё было не так плохо, как могло показаться. Однако Ойкава лишь вздохнул — от неожиданного примирения с отцом не пришли никакие сильные положительные эмоции, лишь лёгкая печальная радость и чувство стыда, что он готов рассорить отца с матерью из-за своего эгоизма.  
  
      Конец марта встретил его распахнутыми дверьми в комнату Хаджиме и общими сваленными чемоданами в углу.  
  
      Выпускной же встретил долгой речью директора, слезами Яхабы, который клятвенно заверял, что их команда останется на таком же уровне после их, семпаев, ухода, всеобщими воплями радости, аттестатом с симпатичными оценками и последним гуляньем волейбольного клуба всеобщим составом.  
  
      До Ойкавы не могло дойти осознание, что вот это вот, вот эти плачущие Ханамакки и Маттсун, ревущие во всё горло второгодки, которым всего лишь через жалкий год уходить так же, первогодки, которые достали ключ от ещё украшенного спортивного зала, предложившие провести там последний день с закусками и (немного) выпивкой... Вот они — это конец его школьной жизни.  
  
      — Я же говорил, что мы заставим их рыдать, — горделиво произнёс бывший связующий, задрав нос.  
  
      Естественно, их товарищи будут жалеть и грустить из-за их расставания.  
  
      — Не зазнавайтесь, _капитан._ Все здесь были только рады вашему уходу, — Макки с издёвкой похлопал по плечу Ойкаву, как бы говоря, что не надо рыдать из-за этого.  
  
      — Ива-чан, меня обижают! — Тоору быстро уткнулся Хаджиме куда-то между ключицей и шеей, незаметно пытаясь вытереть проступившие слёзы.  
  
      Слёзы останавливаться не хотели, только больше и больше намокала школьная форма Иваизуми. В горле у Ойкавы стоял такой ком, что, скажи хоть одно слово, сразу бы завыл в голос.  
  
      Хаджиме похлопал по плечу плачущего (все деликатно делали вид, что ничего особого не видели; это не те слёзы, по поводу которых его смогли подкалывать) Тоору, беря диалог в свои руки:  
      — Куда вы хоть поступать собрались?  
  
      — В университет получше. В наше время неважно, какую профессию ты освоил, а главное — имя вуза в графе, — Матсун выдал умную лекцию, подливая Кьётани ещё порцию, который с пары градусов начинал рассказывать весьма интересные истории про всех подряд.  
      — Никаких планов, — подытожил Иваизуми, отбирая бутылку у друга одной рукой не вставая с места.  
      — Никаких планов у этого идиота, не надо приобщать, — Макки втиснулся в разговор, ловко забирая из рук бывшего аса бутылку и отдавая Яхабе. — Я собираюсь на экономический.  
      — Довольно серьёзно.  
      — И ты туда же...  
  
      Ойкава вдруг понял, что вот это — ещё одна точка отчёта для чего-то нового.  
  
      Со всеми они расстались немного скомкано и странно, словно ещё много и много раз увидятся. С Маттсуном и Макки обнялись на прощанье покрепче, потому что вот здесь настигло — возможно, последний раз.  
  
      Домой Хаджиме и Тоору шли молча рядом, думая об одном и том же, но вслух не говоря. Хотелось плакать, но внутри... всё переворачивало предвкушение, из-за которого подрагивали кончики пальцев и вдохи превращались в рваные лоскутки.  
  
      Всё это перемешивалось, и они не могли сказать точно, от чего были пьяны.  
  
      Сакура ночью в свете фонарей и луны — прекрасное зрелище.  
  
      — Пьяным многое прощается, да, Хаджиме? — Тоору посмотрел на небо, пытаясь выискать знакомые созвездия. Звёзды светились разными цветами, перемешивались во времени, не стоя на месте, и превращались в яркие искры на фоне бесконечной черноты.  
  
      Хаджиме кивнул, внимательно вглядываясь в мутный взгляд Ойкавы.  
  
      — Давай не пойдём домой? Прогуляемся по ночному городу? Мы ведь ещё долго не увидим всё это, — Тоору жестом обвёл улицу вокруг и в конце показал на небо, пьяно улыбаясь.  
  
      Иваизуми готов был поклясться, что Ойкава выпил не больше стакана шампанского.  
  
      — Совсем придурок? Нам завтра в обед уезжать, ещё вещи надо подготовить, — Ива-чан закатил глаза и схватил за руку уже готового сесть на скамейку выпускника.  
      — Но Ива-ча-а-ан, давай, совсем чуть-чуть, здесь же так красиво, никого нет и!.. — Тоору, вот странно дело, не смог довести свою мысль до конца, поэтому нахмурился, затем ещё сильнее потянул за собой остановившегося Иваизуми.  
      — И "что", Тоору?  
      — Не знаю? Но, возможно, мы узнаем, если немного посидим здесь?  
  
      В воздухе — ночь. Не холодно, не тепло, достаточно свежо, чтобы немного поморщиться от слегка влажного ветра, но настолько, чтобы свет от небесных тел был пронзающим глаза.  
  
      Заснули они вдвоём на скамейке.  
  
      Ойкава из-за постороннего звука вздрогнул всем телом, словно вновь провалился в бездну во сне, и приоткрыл один глаз, заворочавшись на плече Иваизуми. Было так тепло рукам под пиджаком Хаджиме, было тепло вообще, поэтому даже одно движение заставляло поморщиться. Звонил телефон в сумке Ива-чана.  
  
      Солнце уже встало, но недостаточно высоко, чтобы сказать, что сейчас полдень.  
  
      На скамейке сидеть неудобно, задница практически не чувствовалась как часть тела, но Иваизуми был рядом, удобный, согревающий, мягкий, так что мысль "Посижу ещё немного" вызывала только положительный отклик со стороны и эмоций, и разума.  
  
      Телефон продолжал трезвонить назойливую мелодию, не прекращая ни на секунду.  
  
      Когда они ещё смогли бы посидеть вот так в тиши, ни о чём не беспокоясь? Скоро их жизнь завертится с новой быстротой, на удвоенных скоростях, и тогда единственное, что им останется, это — одна общая кровать на ночь, и то не факт, ведь зубрёжка вне времени и пространства. Сколько у них будет времени, чтобы разделить? А сколько они не будут видеться, ведь, даже если поступят в один университет, не факт, что на одно направление; вокруг будет столько новых людей, лиц, Хаджиме всегда привлекал внимание к себе, да в общем общительным человеком был.  
  
      Не то чтобы завладеть вниманием его друзей составило бы проблему для Ойкавы, но совсем лишать Ива-чана личного пространства — неправильно, как и закрывать его от всех людей. Ох, это, наверное, вопрос доверия, да?  
  
      — Ива-чан, Ива-чан, проснись, мы так поезд проспим, — Ойкава потолкал, лениво отстранившись от нагретого места, Иваизуми и зевнул, потянувшись до хруста позвонков. — Тебе звонят, Ива-чан. Это твоя мама, которая нас потеряла, Ива-чан. Хаджиме, сволочь, открывай глаза, какого чёрта я должен тут страдать один, — Тоору продолжал ныть, роясь в сумке Хаджиме в поисках телефона. Большая лопата никак не хотела находиться, а когда нашлась, Ойкава ощутил себя экстрасенсом.  
  
      Иваизуми-сан страшна в гневе.  
  
      — Ало? — от страха голос вышел осипшим и даже слегка дрожащим.  
      — Через четыре часа вы будете уезжать, а у вас половина вещей не собрана, так что поторопитесь, мальчики. Мы сами в ваших вещах копаться не собираемся.  
      Гудки.  
  
      Внезапно стало как-то до ужаса стыдно.  
  
      Спящий Ива-чан — это воплощение... ух, _спокойствия_? Смотря на его лицо, сразу как-то расслабляешься, становится легче, будто на тебя больше ничего не давит, и хочется прилечь рядом. И вообще, милое зрелище. Но вот притворяющийся спящим Иваизуми — это нечто сверхнормы, нельзя отбирать у своего капитана личные фишки.  
  
      Они дошли до дома молча, но у каждого с новым шагом желудок скручивался в комок ожидания. Ещё чуть-чуть, ещё немного — и назад пути нет. Это вдохновляло и добавляло сил на упаковку вещей, открывая второе, третье и десятое дыхания. Они даже успели постирать школьную форму (Ну почему белые пиджаки так быстро пачкаются, а?) и упаковать с собой вместе со спортивной. Фотографии, игрушки, техника, средства личной гигиены, одежда, награды, документы — всё было собрано и загружено в машину Ойкавы-сан, который всё же решил сопроводить сына до станции.  
  
      Хаджиме и Тоору сели на задние сиденья, поздоровались с мужчиной за рулём и стали ожидать, пока Иваизуми-сан ещё донесёт "Это очень важно, мальчики, как вы могли это забыть" очередную вещь.  
  
      — О, да ты повзрослел, Тоору. Даже на переднее сиденье не просишься? — Ойкава-сан удивлённо спросил, глядя на сына в зеркало заднего вида.  
  
      Хаджиме фыркнул, Тоору обиженно толкнул его ногой, Хаджиме пихнул в ответ, и они бы уже вовсю возились сзади, устаивая побоища в миниатюре, если бы Ива-чан не догадался пригрозить фотокарточками, которые лежали у него в документах в кармане.  
  
      — Этот парень слишком инфантилен для взросления, — Хаджиме ещё раз фыркнул, принимая коробку бенто через открытое окно от матери.  
      — Эй! — Ойкава неподдельно возмутился, даже насупился на такой выпад, снова желая начать шуточную перепалку. Иваизуми легко коснулся спины Тоору в лёгком утешающим жесте, и настроение Ойкавы взлетело выше неба.  
  
      Мужчина вздохнул.  
  
      Мальчишек вновь заставили выйти из машины и устроили лекцию на тему "В столице очень опасно, вы будете жить одни, если что-то непонятно, то звоните, не завалите свою учёбу, своё будущее, держитесь друг друга", но лекция, казалось, была из слишком взаимосвязанных компонентов, поэтому шла по кругу.  
  
      Ойкава, словно только что вспомнив нечто важное, подёргал Иваизуми за руку и, чуть наклонившись, прошептал:  
      — Если изменишь мне, я тебя убью.  
      — Если будешь слишком напрягаться на тренировках, то убивать буду я.  
  
      У каждого в голове свои тараканы, ок'ей?  
  
      Волнующуюся и уже плачущую женщину остановил её муж, разрешая двум оболтусам садиться уже в машину и валить куда подальше из этого дома.  
  
      Напоследок мать постучала в стекло, призывая открыть, чтобы сказать свои последние напутственные слова:  
      — Мы всегда готовы принять тебя в нашу семью, ты нам как сын, — женщина посмотрела на Ойкаву и нежно, со всей любовью улыбнулась (напомните ей, кто здесь её настоящий сын). Тоору даже слегка покраснел.  
      — О, нет. Я думал прийти сюда... в более _правильной_ форме, что ли, — он смущённо улыбнулся в ответ и немного пожал плечами, словно в извинение за свой заранее данный отказ.  
  
      Чёрт, только не говорите, что Маттсун и Макки — пророки.  
  
      Машина тронулась с места, унося двух людей в желаемое будущее — одно на двоих.


End file.
